The subject matter disclosed herein relates to locking assemblies for unit load devices, and more particularly, to pawl assemblies with rotating inner pawls for use with locking assemblies.
Cargo handling systems are typically used in a variety of applications to move or situate cargo in a particular area of a vehicle, such as a ship, truck, or aircraft. Pawls in lock assemblies are utilized in cargo handling systems to lock unit load devices, such as pallets or containers, within a cargo compartment of a vehicle. Often, design parameters and operating conditions may make operation of the pawls in lock assemblies difficult for operators during loading and unloading of cargo.